


eyes up here

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kanata checks out Miyuki's muscles. Reiji doesn't like that so much.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata, Sakaigawa Miyuki/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	eyes up here

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have nothing to say for myself

The last thing Reiji expected to see in the dressing room after rehearsal was Kanata fawning over GYROAXIA's drummer. Miyuki had his sleeve rolled up past his shoulder and Kanata was there beside him, touching his bared arm and looking far too interested in Miyuki's (admittedly impressive) physique.

"What are you doing?" he asked curtly.

Kanata barely even moved, only turning his head to look at him. "Karasuma-senpai, you should feel Miyuki-senpai's muscles, too." Miyuki gave a sheepish laugh, but didn't discourage him one bit. From what Reiji knew about him, he was the type to take care of his juniors, so he was clearly enjoying Kanata's attention. Reiji was already Kanata's senior and part-time minder. While it was not a role he was particularly protective of, he still didn't like the thought of Kanata getting looked after by someone from a rival band. 

Reiji cleared his throat. "Drummers have to have a lot of stamina and arm strength." Carefully, he extended his arm. He couldn't out and say it, but Kanata got the hint, coming to his side to wrap a hand around his bicep.

Kanata's eyebrows shot up as Reiji flexed. "Wow, you're pretty built, too, Karasuma-senpai! I didn't realize how muscular you were!" His eyes were suddenly gazing at Reiji anew, taking in his body with the new knowledge that Reiji was fitter than he looked. Reiji tried not to be too pleased with himself as Kanata readily squeezed his bicep - but it did feel pretty good.

At least, until Miyuki opened his mouth. "Of course any drummer's going to have good shoulders and arms. But I do full body training on the side, so..." As if Miyuki couldn't get any more shameless, he lifted up the edge of his shirt, fully revealing his abs. 

Kanata's hand dropped away from Reiji's arm. "Miyuki-senpai, I can't believe you have a six-pack!"

As much as Reiji hated to admit it, he couldn't compete with that. His body was more the thin and lean type. He had a little definition in his stomach, but he would feel embarrassed comparing it to Miyuki's body at this point.

"Can I touch it?"

Reiji twitched.

"Yeah, go ahead," Miyuki told him. It was bad enough watching Kanata go back to flagrantly groping him, but then Miyuki had the nerve to look over at Reiji and give him a smile. What exactly was that look supposed to mean? It's like he knew that Reiji was watching unhappily, wishing that Kanata's hands were rubbing over his stomach instead of Miyuki's. There was no way he could realize that, though - Reiji was especially good at hiding his emotions on his face.

Still, the smug expression Miyuki directed toward him was incredibly grating. Unbearably so. Reiji pushed up his glasses, finally reaching his limit. "Kanata. Quit bothering Sakaigawa-san and go do the maintenance on your bass."

Kanata whirled around in surprise. "I thought you said I could leave that to you!"

Hmph. Reiji looked away and folded his arms. "I changed my mind."

"Eh?! That's so mean, Karasuma-senpai!"


End file.
